


Самый легкий путь

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это могло закончиться только двумя путями...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый легкий путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The High Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010609) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Это могло закончиться только двумя путями (что никогда не было неожиданностью, или даже вопросом, ни для одного из них).

Так что Райли полагает, это самый легкий путь, если ни один, ни оба они не идут в лазарет со сломанным носом или вывихнутым плечом, которое нужно вправить. То есть, если Райли не прикусывает себе язык первый.

Но, разумеется, Чак Хенсен никогда не был таким чутким любовником (и нет, они ими тоже не были, "любовники" - не то слово, что Райли бы использовал, чтобы описать их, кем бы они ни были), которого Райли хотел бы иметь.

Все просто, когда он выдыхает оскорбления ему в губы. Ничего, кроме грэпплинг захвата и жесткого серого бетона, когда он поглаживает его сквозь штаны. Он толкает его спиной к стене в неуклюжее сплетение тел и конечностей, зажигающее каждый нерв.

Слишком темно и он не видит выражения лица напротив. Но так даже лучше, все равно Чак не знает, как иметь дело с реальными человеческими эмоциями. Так что, закрыв глаза, он наклоняется ближе, руками продолжая дергать ремень, едва залезая кончиками пальцев под пояс, чтобы прикоснуться к разгоряченной, обжигающей коже.

— Никогда не слышал о трениках? — рычит он, губы слишком близко к уху, зубы захватывают и прикусывают сбоку слишком сильно, слишком хорошо.   
— О, заткнись! — Райли закатывает глаза и тянется вниз, чтобы помочь. 

Ни один из них не ищет поцелуя, когда они наклоняют головы, но их губы встречаются, и это - очередная борьба, снова и снова.


End file.
